Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose coupling structure for coupling hoses for cooling water in an internal combustion engine, for example. Generally, the structure has nipples, hoses each of which includes a coupling portion to be applied to the nipple, and mold portions covering the coupling portions coupled with the nipples. In fluid paths formed after the coupling portions of the hoses are coupled with the nipples, the inner diameter of each hose is substantially equal to that of each nipple.